


The Story of LA-9865

by Meowmeowmerida



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Lives, All of the stormtroopers need hugs, BAMF Leia Organa, BAMF Rey, BAMF Women, Finn started a revolution, Hux is a speciest bastard, Multi, Stormtrooper Culture, Stormtrooper Rebellion, The First Order won't know what happened to them, and therapy, force sensitive, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmeowmerida/pseuds/Meowmeowmerida
Summary: A young Stormtrooper by the name of LA-9865 starts to notice something is wrong with her. Once she is told of the story of FN-2187 she knows that she must escape. So begins the Stormtrooper Rebellion.





	The Story of LA-9865

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone so I was really inspired by a lot of the stories out there where Stormtroopers start to rebel and go to the Resistance and here is my take on it. Also there is a mention of rape but that is it however please don't get angry at me for warning you.
> 
> Please read and enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Desperation**

3rd Person PoV

 

LA-9865 knew that something was wrong with her. This morning she had woken up and not been able to keep her breakfast down. She could eat lunch and dinner, but she could not eat breakfast. This had been a pattern for at least three sleep cycles.

 

She dreamed of a woman with a round circle of a stomach singing to it softly. The woman had similar frizzy almost white hair. She wore a thin dress that blew softly in the light breeze on a green planet. There is a man with curly hair on his upper lip and jaw

 

 _‘Mother’_ something in her whispered. _‘Mother and father, my little brother who never got to breathe.’_

 

She said nothing, she revealed nothing to the commanders but her mind whirled. She knew what this was, this was like what happened to her mother when she was little. She was going to be decommissioned or have the child taken away. She didn’t know how to hide a creation, as she’s calling it. Eventually she would swell and eventually there would be a baby. She couldn’t hide this, and she didn’t know how to get rid of it. She couldn’t ask the medics they would tell the commanders.

 

Her mind whirled for half the night, she wasn’t sleeping but LA-9865 had iron control. She didn’t shake with fatigue, and her shots didn’t get any worse but on the inside she was screaming. One night she had been pacing around before dinner. She would sleep earlier because she had to do a rotation in the middle of the night. She was low on the totem pole because of her dislike of killing in battle, and her size.

 

That was when someone approached her. They told her the tale of FN-2187, a Stormtrooper who had escaped. A Stormtrooper who had escaped and _lived_ and no one could find him.

 

There was a fluttering in LA-9865’s chest. Someone had gotten away, a person in sanitation had gotten away and _lives_ away from the First Order and free. LA-9865 joined the quiet Stormtrooper rebellion. She was a cargo pilot, that was the only thing she was good at. So she began plotting.

 

She left messages in a code that every Stormtrooper and no commander knew. Every unit had their own little extra symbols but everyone knew the basics. She began carving messages into bed posts and into hidden corners of the base. When she was going to be sent out she knew it was her chance.

 

So she gathered the younger ones, the ones that were going to be decommissioned, and got them on her cargo ship. They were not going to miss any of them. She had snuck them all into the ship the night before and then left.

 

Luckily there was a woman engineer that allowed them to follow two fighters back to a base. They were greeted by Resistance Fighters. LA-9865 frantically began to search for their frequency. She found it and began.

 

“This is LA-9865, we’ve heard that FN-2187 lives and that he’s joined you, that he’s free. Please we left the First Order we can’t go back.” There is a terrifying moment of silence and then an answer.

 

“Follow us LA-9865.” LA didn’t dare breathe a sigh of relief, not yet.

 

They land on a platform with several Rebels there with their guns trained on them. LA goes out first her hands up and helmet off. She hoped that she wasn’t going to be shot.

 

There was a woman flanked by many people who didn’t look like combatants. She had her brown hair in an elaborate hair style, and wore a flowing dress. This was General Organa, the mother of Kylo Ren, and daughter or Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker, not that LA knew that. To her right was a handsome man with black hair and dark eyes. To her left there was another man who looked disheveled and tired.

 

“LA-9865?” The woman asks softly with a hint of authority.

 

“That is me General Organa. I have three other fully trained Stormtroopers with me, two older strategists that were about to be decommissioned, and 5 trainees. We are at your service.” LA didn’t know whether to bow or salute.

 

“At ease LA-9865, men hold your fire for now.” LA was trying not to sigh. “What brings you here?”

 

“I’ve heard stories of a former trooper called FN-2187 escaping and managing to join your cause. We wanted to do the same General.” LA is not at ease at all.

 

“Well you are in luck then, the man to my left is FN-2187, we call him Finn.” LA immediately turns to the man who is shuffling uncomfortably and looks to the other man for guidance.

 

“Nice to meet you LA.” The other man says. “Finn here is a little shocked. It’s nice to meet you but we should probably get you a name.”

 

“Right, it’s nice to meet. Sorry it’s just that… I never thought people would be telling stories about me.” The man is speaking to her and the others are not beating him.

 

“It’s nice to meet you. I like the name Lane, would you like to meet the others?” The General is smiling at her, and so is the other man.

 

“Yeah, nice to meet you Lane, and I think I would love to meet the others.” The others take that as their cue to exit the ship rapidly.

 

The children immediately begin swarming around Finn excitedly while the other rebels look on. The man next to General Organa swaggers over to her.

 

“Nice to meet you Lane. My name is Poe Dameron so what have you heard about Finn?”

 

“Finn? Oh you mean FN-2187. Well there are a lot of stories. I heard that he saved 6 rebel prisoners.”

 

“6? Am I not enough. It's not like I'm the best pilot in the rebellion or anything.” Lane was a little disappointed that the story was embellished.

 

“So you're the one that he saved from a Star Destroyer _and_ Kylo Ren.” Lane asked generally interested.

 

“Yes that asshole was messing with my head until this absolute angel came in and got me into a TIE fighter-”

 

“Um, Lane! Can I get a little help?!” Finn is overwhelmed by the children who are swarming him worse than bugs.

 

“Cadets! Fall off!” One of the older troopers orders. He is probably only around 40 years old with shortly cropped graying hair and dark eyes. He is standing tall but there is a stiffness in his movements that doesn’t come from the armor.

 

“Yes Sir!” The children chorus immediately stepping away from the poor legend of a man who is in soft pajamas and looks ready to fall over. “General Organa, it is a pleasure to meet you.”

 

“And who are you?”

 

“Originally I was one of the Stormtroopers forced to fight for the Empire.”

 

“You’re one of the older Stormtroopers? How old are you?” Lane

 

“55, not much older than you General.” The man seems a little smug at the General’s flabbergasted face.

 

“You don't look older than forty.” The man shrugs.

 

“I took care of myself over the years General.” The older woman looks surprised.

 

All of the new rebel recruits were then taken to the medical ward. Lane was more than a little apprehensive of getting a physical. She was still afraid of her child being taken away from her, or maybe having them kill it so she could get back to fighting sooner.

 

The medic station wasn’t the cold white manned with drones and other faceless men and women behind their masks. Every time you went through a phase you had to go to there and get a physical. This medic station was certainly clean and well lit, better than some of the hallways in the base, but it had a certain homey feeling to it. Maybe because she could see their faces.

 

The medical staff realized that she was more than a little scared and asked her if she knew if anything was wrong.

 

“Do you have anything wrong with you Lane?” Finn asked knowing that she would probably listen to him the most.

 

“Um, I, uh don’t know what to call it, but I know the end result of it.” They all looked confused. “The end result is a baby.” Lane elaborates to their growing shock.

 

“Oh, how old are you?” Lane had to think about it because she couldn’t remember her birth year.

 

“Um, I think I was born in 18 or 19 ABY, I don’t really remember.”  Lane saw a little horror go across the General’s face along with some of the others in the room.

 

Lane realized that she was probably considered young to them. She didn’t know if it was young, she didn’t know how old her mother was but she didn’t look old.  Lane didn’t know how old was considered too young.

 

“Am I young to have a child?” Lane asks genuinely curious.

 

“Yes, that would make you a little young. Do you know how I got pregnant? Who?”

 

“What do you mean who?” Lane doesn’t understand why they are asking who got her pregnant, she doesn’t know how it works. “Does it require someone else?”

 

“Did they teach you anything about how children are made?” One of the medics, a woman with big dark eyes and hair, asked her softly.

 

“Nothing, they only taught us about what we had to do for the First Order and basic things like why we bled for a few days around every 25 to 36 sleep and wake cycles.” There is a feeling of anger and it’s like nothing she has ever experienced. “What was that?”

 

“Have you ever felt that before?” The General asks.

 

“No, what was that?” The General looks a little apprehensive.

 

“I think, that you are pregnant with a force-sensitive child. However, this could come from you and your family or the father.”

 

“Father?”

 

“Yes, um, well to create a child you need two parents that engage in sexual intercourse-”

 

“I’m leaving, nope, nope, nope, nope.” The pilot says leaving the room. “Not until I have kids.” Lane thought it was very childish of him and the medics are glaring at his rapidly retreating back.

 

The one with the dark eyes sits down next to her, and puts an arm over her shoulder.

 

“Do you know what sexual intercourse entails?”

 

“Um, no.” Lane doesn’t realize what’s going on.

 

“Have you had a man stick a dick in your vagina?” The old clone demands which gets every woman in the room turning towards him glaring, well every woman except for Lane.

 

“CL,” Finn hisses at him, “they’re wondering if it was an order.”

 

“It was,” she can feel a disgust with a tang of sadness. “I was on Thoren, the officer’s Academy. There were many young officers, captains. They gave an order, you can’t refuse a direct order.”

 

“That would be called rape. If you can’t say no, then you are being taken advantage of.” The General explains quietly and with anger hiding in her voice. “Do you know the Captain’s name?”

 

“They called him the Kenobi, the failure Kenobi.” Lane says quietly.

 

“As in Obi-Wan Kenobi?” The General asks incredulously.

 

“I think so, and so did the other captains. They kept insulting him and saying that he was a failure of his grandfather, a non jedi from a jedi family.” Lane reported. “I think that’s why he complied with them. They were goading him.”

 

“There is always a choice. HE could have made the choice to stop, to not abuse your lack of choice, and he didn’t that is on him not you. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes General.” Lane stands up and salutes.

 

“You don’t have to salute. You won’t be fighting or in the field for a while. I have no doubt that every force user will be able to feel your child as soon as they are born if they are already affecting your senses. Honestly my twin is probably already coming back with Rey.”

 

“Twin?” Lane asked she didn’t know General Organa had a twin.

 

“Luke Skywalker, I was adopted by Bail Organa when I was a baby after I was given to him. Luke was hidden on our father’s home planet to keep him safe.”

 

“Why would you need to be kept safe from him? Did he?”

 

“No, our father was the jedi knight Anakin Skywalker who secretly married the Senator Padme Amidala-” General Organa is interrupted by the older belligerent stormtrooper.

 

“He became Darth Vader.” Lane’s eyes got big.

 

Everyone had heard of Darth Vader. He was the Kylo Ren of the Empire, only he killed all of the force users and he didn’t have any loyal accolades like the Knights of Ren. He was a dark shadow that fell over the galaxy that parents would tell their children about to get them to behave. That meant General Organa and the legendary Luke Skywalker had fought and killed their own father.

 

“Oh, so you’re brother will come?”

 

“Yes. He will come.”

 


End file.
